Our Love
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Recently, the legend of the werewolf in the forest is true. Yugi Mutou seeing it himself while going in there for a nature assignment. Slowly, there is also a new boy Yami Sennen at school. The two become friends, will it lead to more than just being best friends and some secrets being revealed along the way. Puzzleshipping YAMIXYUGI *Recently called Love of Different Worlds*
1. Chapter 1

AN: I love Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction.

"Are you sure you don't want to come the arcade with us Yugi?" Jounouchi asked as Yugi shook his head.

"Sorry, I have to finish up my nature report; it is due by tomorrow and Mrs. Mazkana wants to me indulge into the deep depths of the forest." Yugi smiled as Jounouchi laughed.

"Okay, if you change your mind you know where to find Honda and I." Yugi nodded as he entered the forest.

There were many legends about the forest, one was a werewolf. Yugi kinda thought the supernatural stuff was cool; a werewolf would be scary but it would be cool to see one in person and up close, well that is if you didn't die.

Yugi walked down the path hearing the nature of the birds singing, animals moving all around him. The reason he took the nature class was because it was an easy A course and it was, but in truth, Yugi was a good student after all too.

It was getting darker out but Yugi stayed outside for a little longer and looked at a tree stump.

 _A person can usually tell how old a tree was by its ri-_ then Yugi heard a crack and gulped.

Yugi was a little scared, fear was building up inside of him. He didn't know what to do because there was no sound or anything.

"Wh-who's there?" Yugi said, trying to calm down. Suddenly, bushes moved and Yugi looked down and saw a wolf.

 _Oh my lord!_ Yugi thought, the legends were true.

The wolf had black fur with some yellow marks on it and crimson eyes; Yugi gulped, his body felt frozen.

"Nice werewolf," Yugi said as the werewolf did nothing, as if it almost understood him but Yugi back up slowly dropped the notebook and his flashlight, leaving the forest in its quiet state.

Suddenly, something changed as the notebook and flashlight moved down the gravel path.

AN: This was the prolouge.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am going to continue this story and see if it goes anywhere :) please enjoy

Yugi got home at about 8 after his encounter in the woods.

"Yugi?" said a voice as Yugi looked up from his current position on the couch. Yugi's grandpa saw Yugi all shaken up. "What happened?"

"Nothing grandpa," Yugi lied as he got off the couch. "I'm just gunna head upstairs from the night and relax, okay?" Yugi's grandpa was a little bit confused as Yugi walked up the stairs and went to his room.

Yugi closed his eyes but everytime he did, he kept seeing that wolf. He had dropped his homework in the forest, he would go back and look but he was too scared. He would call Honda or Jounouchi since they both lived near the forest but if Yugi told them about his experince he knew they would both get a good laugh or two.

"I just need a shower," he muttered to himself. Yugi got up and got two towels from the closet, setting one on the ground and one on the rack for when he was finished, he turned on the little radio his grandpa had in the bathroom.

He did take a long shower and got out, drying himself; he felt much more refreshed now.

 _"News is now giving an update on strange sightings which teens and adults have seen. Many people think it's a werewolf."_

Yugi froze and looked at the little radio.

 _"Young Kinu-kun said he was walking home from school yesterday and saw one, right Kinu-kun?"_

 _"Yeah. I had run home but the wolf didn't chase me, it actually looked sad."_

 _"If you have seen the wolf, report it on in and we'll talk about it."_

Yugi turned off the radio, not wanting to hear anymore. He walked to his room, reading a comic when Yugi's grandpa called Yugi for dinner.

Yugi ran down and sat down to eat.

"Yugi, what is wrong?" Suguroku asked his grandson curiously as Yugi bit into his pizza.

"Nothing grandpa," Yugi lied as his grandpa tapped his foot.

"Well..my friend Jounouchi went into that forest earlier," Yugi said looking at his grandpa. "He said he saw that werewolf that's been going around, have you seen it by any chance?"

As Suguroku put some of the dishes away he looked at Yugi. "No, I don't believe in all that supernatural stuff. In movies of course, they're 'real,' but they don't actually exist. Is that why you've been paranoid since you got home?"

Yugi nodded. "Kind of, I just don't want it to come after me."

"You know Yugi that they don't exist," his grandpa gave a little chuckle. "Now, do your homework and then head to bed."

Yugi only nodded and took the homework out of his bag. He hated Math so much, he needed to make an excuse though about his assingment and quick. He couldn't concentrate; he had started on his Math at 6 and it will 9 until his was actually done.

"I should probably relax now," Yugi said to himself as he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth for two minutes; he headed back to his room and turned off the lights and got into bed, his eyes closing.

~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh..." Yugi moaned. "I hate school so much." He sat up and opened his curtains, he opened his bedroom door and headed down to get some cereal. He saw a letter on the table

 _Yugi,_

 _I had to head a recent call from a friend that requires me to go to America for a bit. I should be home within a week, I know you are a responsible boy and can take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Grandpa_

"I didn't even get to say bye," Yugi pouted a bit but shrugged. "I can't help it though." Yugi ate his breakfast and got ready for the day. He slipped on his shoes and took the spare key from their key tin and headed towards the door for school.

~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Yugi!" a voice said, greeting Yugi as he got into the classroom. It was Anzu who was smiling at him, "how are you?" Yugi smiled at his childhood friend.

"Fine, a bit tired though," he admitted as he walked to his desk. "Did you hear about the local wolf by any chance?" he asked Anzu who tapped her chin for a moment.

"Yeah, I saw all about it on the news last night," Anzu told Yugi.

"I wonder if it's true or not," Yugi mumbled, hoping not for anyone not to hear it.

"Hear what Yugi?" said another voice, it being Jounouchi's.

"This stuff all about the wolf," Yugi said as Jounouchi and Anzu looked at each other for a moment then back at Yugi.

"Yugi, did something happen at the forest yesterday?" Jounouchi asked making Yugi freeze.

"Uh..." Yugi was about to answer when the bell rang. Now he understood the saying, _'saved by the bell.'_

Their usual teacher didn't walk in. "Hello class, I'm Mrs. Shizuka and I will be your teacher for the next month. Your usual teacher is out because of a sudden family loss. Now, before roll call, there is a new student joining us today."

The class started to whisper, it was April already; who starts at a new school in April?

"Kinda late in the year, isn't it?" Anzu whispered to Jounouchi and Yugi.

"Class, class, relax," Mrs. Shizuka said as everyone went quiet. "Now, come in." The door opened and the class looked at the boy who was dressed in leather and had an exotic tan. He had crimson eyes and hair just like Yugi except his went a piece of his hair went up like a lightning built. "This is Yami Sennen, where did you live before Yami?"

"I lived with my parents until they died in a car accident then an orphanage until I turned eighteen," Yami said to the class with a smile.

All the girls looked at the boy like he was someone famous, even Anzu and all the boys sighed.

"Pick a seat where you want," said Mrs. Shizuka as Yami nodded.

Yami walked down the row and up near Yugi's desk and sat beside him. (AN: The desks are pushed together and not individual).

"Hi there," Yami said with a smile, "as you know, I'm Yami."

Yugi smiled, "and I'm Yugi, I think we're going to get along really well."

Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi, "I agree."

"At lunch do you want to sit with my friends and I?" he asked as Yami smiled.

"Sure," Yami said to Yugi.

"Boys, calm down! Class is begginging," Mrs. Shizuka said as Yami and Yugi blushed.

AN: Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope you guys are going to enjoy it :)

Class, as usual, was boring. It seemed like Jounouchi fell asleep again, Anzu was paying attention like always, Yami was just drawing in his notebook, and Yugi just listened to the teacher talk. He kept looking at the clock. It was already 10:50 a.m. and in five minutes it would be lunch and he could hang out with Yami.

Yugi looked over at Yami's notebook, he drew weird little pictures. One was just of a weird little snail, a bunch of circles and Yugi just assumed Yami would draw any random stuff.

Finally, the bell rang. Mrs. Shizuka stopped writing on the board as everyone was so happy that lunch had finally come.

Jounouchi got startled, waking up. Droll was on his face, Anzu laughed a bit so did Yami and Yugi.

"Hey, Anzu, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said with a smile. "I'm going with Yami to his locker, you guys go ahead and we can find you."

"Okay," Anzu said as she and Jounouchi left the classroom with the others. Yami walked beside Yugi as they headed for Yami's locker. Yami's locker was in the Science Hall, full of students moving around, Yugi almost got lost.

Yugi tripped and Yami saw it, he put out his hand and Yugi grabbed it. "You okay Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi as Yugi dusted his clothes off.

"Since I'm sorta small, people push a bit," Yugi explained as he looked at Yami then slowly dropped his eye contact. "It's nothing though."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Of course it is Yugi, you could get hurt. Have you got hurt before?"

"Just a bit," he muttered to the ground rather than Yami.

"Well since I'm here now, I can be your bodyguard," Yami said winking a bit while he opened his locker.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Yugi asked as he shifted his books a bit. "Not too bad, right?"

Yami shook his head, "Not really, no. When I first came in this morning, it seemed really big. I was actually nervous because I didn't know where anything was. Luckily the principal showed me or else I would have been lost."

Yugi giggled a bit. "So Yami, do you live all by yourself or do you have any roommates or anything?"

Yami rubbed the back of his neck once he closed the locker's door. "I had a roommate named Kaiba but he got annoyed by me or something." Yugi's eyes went wide.

"You mean Seto Kaiba? Who owns the big Kaiba Corporation?"

"Yeah, the one and only. He was a bit of jerk though."

"I've heard that he isn't the best person in the world," Yugi said as they arrived at his locker.

The boys just kept talking, like they knew each other before hand. Eventually, they got to the cafeteria.

It had white walls and the tables were tables like you would find in the mall food court, it was pretty nice.

"Yugi!" Yelled a voice, grabbing Yami and Yugi's attention. It was Anzu who waved her hand back and forth, the two boys walked over. Yugi had brought a paper bag with an apple in it, a peanut butter sandwich, and pineapple along with a little snack bar and orange juice.

Yami slowly took out his lunch from a bag like Yugi and he had some bacon in a container, with a cheese sandwich, some salad, and nuts.

"So Yami, how do you like our school?" Anzu asked as she bit into her apple.

"It's really nice, to be honest this is the first time I've ever come to a school," Yami admitted. "With living in an orphanage, I had to do things like read and write by myself. I was considered a bit of a dork back there. The day I turned eighteen, I left for a tiny apartment and was lucky Kaiba Seto, yes, that Kaiba was nice enough to put some money into the apartment. After he left, I got a job at a movie theater about 15 minutes from here."

"You haven't had an easy life, have you?" Jounouchi asked as Anzu kicked him in leg. "Just asking Anzu!"

Yami laughed a bit, "Not really. Truly, I didn't know much about my mom. I was about four when they died in that crash, I really don't know if I have any other family living around. So, until I came here I didn't really interact with many people, I was more of in a depression kinda state. I wondered, 'why do I live like this?' Or, 'Did life give me this kind of cursed life?' Is what I would think. Before, I went to counseling and they helped me out before I decided to go to school. Personally, I didn't see the point in going at first."

Yugi felt like crying a bit. He wouldn't want to be alone in the world or hit depression at all, during his life he had his friends and grandpa. He was surprised Yami could talk about it so casually like he was talking about the weather or something.

"Wow, how much do you make Yami if you don't mind me asking?" Jounouchi asked as Anzu kicked him again. "Will you stop kicking me?"

"Will you stop being rude?"

"Guys, guys," Yugi said as Anzu and Jounouchi looking at him. Yugi looked at Yami, "Sorry about that Yami."

Yami only smirked and patted Yugi's head and Yugi blushed a little.

"So, anyway welcome to our group," Anzu said as Jounouchi rubbed his leg a little, checking for blood. Anzu stuck out her hand and Yami shook it too with a cool smile.

The bell rang and that meant it was time to pack up.

"What do you have next Yami?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I have English in room 201," he said as he looked at Yugi who was happy.

"I have that now too, want to walk with me?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded.

After getting all the supplies they needed for their next class, they walked in the room, students slowly gathering. There were only fifteen kids, a pretty low number.

"Everyone, take your seats!" Mr. Buzuru yelled. "I would also like to introduce you to a new student." Yami sighed and once again did his little introduction and sat beside Yugi again.

"You need to only do it two more times," Yugi whispered as Yami smirked a bit.

"Okay class, get out your Romeo and Juliet books!" Mr. Buzuru told them and all the kids sighed. "Yami, since you don't have a couple you can share with Yugi. Now, Nakuru will you start us off?"

Yami and Yugi took turns flipping the pages, despite hating the story, Yami didn't mind reading it with Yugi. Sadly, he knew he would need to catch up a little but he knew Yugi would help him. After probably an hour, the class started getting down to work.

On the board, there were six questions which were about the chapter. Luckily with Yugi's help, Yami finished them quickly.

The day passed quickly, slowly the weather went from sunny to slightly darker; it was going to rain soon and just as Yugi had guessed, it started raining. He didn't bring an umbrella and Anzu and Jounouchi had luckily gotten home before it started to rain.

Yugi was about to walk home when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Yami with an umbrella. He looked at Yami's face as the boy smiled.

"Need an umbrella?" Yami asked as Yugi blushed and nodded, Yami smiled a little.

Yami put the umbrella above himself and Yugi and they walked together.

"So, how was your first day?" Yugi asked though, already knowing the answer.

Yami chuckled a little, "Good, of course. It was better than just sitting at home. I always wanted to get an education, the one thing people take granted for."

"What is your dream, Yami?" Yugi asked a curiously as they continued to walk.

"Let's see, I'm not really sure yet. Well, one is to have a family I guess with someone then I guess..well I don't know. When I was younger at the orphanage, I wanted to be a pharaoh. It sounds kind of funny, doesn't it?"

"It's a cute dream for a kid to have," Yugi said looking up at Yami, shifting his backpack on his shoulders for a little bit.

"Thanks Yugi," Yami said with a smile. "Even though I don't remember much about my parents, I remember they always told me stories about Egypt."

"My grandpa is actually an archeologist," Yugi told Yami who looked surprised. "He's off in America for a bit though visiting a friend, so it's kinda lonely at home. Yami, do you maybe want to come to my house for the night?"

"I'd love that Yugi, if I'm not bothering you," Yami said. "I just always do go for a bit of fresh air after dinner."

"No problem Yami," Yugi told him. "Come on, my house is this way."

"What are you cooking Yugi?" Yami asked curiously.

"Just spaghetti if that's fine," Yugi told him. "I'm not the best at cooking. As a kid, I wanted to be a chef but I decided but now I want to be a writer."

"What kind of genres would you write about?" Yami asked a bit curiously. Yugi let the water boil for a bit, waiting while talking to Yami.

"Well, supernatural would be one and maybe a mystery one," Yugi said with a tiny smile. "Since I was young, I always liked supernatural stuff. My grandpa has some stuff like supernatural books he read as a kid."

Yami bit his lip. "What kind of supernatural stuff?"

Yugi checked the water and slowly put the unprepared spaghetti in the pot.

"Well," Yugi rubbed his chin. "Werewolves, vampires that kind of stuff. Have you heard that stuff on the radio about the werewolf by any chance?"

Yami looked at Yugi who had his back to him getting some spices out.

"Yeah.." Yami said.

"Same," Yugi said looking at Yami now.

"Do you believe in that stuff?" Yami asked Yugi curiously, getting out plates.

"Well, in stories yeah. If it was real life then..." Yugi trailed off as he looked at their dinner, seeing it was done. Yugi dished it up on the plates and the two sat down.

Yugi and Yami talked about random stuff like that had been.

"Yami, do you want to stay here for the next bit? My grandpa will be gone for a couple days," Yugi said as he then ate another part of his dinner.

Yami nodded, "I'd love that."

After dinner, Yugi and Yami cleaned the plates.

"Tomorrow we can go to your apartment after school and get some clothes," Yugi said to Yami as they put the dishes away.

Bed time slowly approached and Yugi yawaned, Yugi had given Yami a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste. He had given him some of his pajamas which of course were kind of small.

"This is the guest bedroom," Yugi said to Yami. "You have a warm place to sleep."

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said with a smile.

"Good night, Yami," Yugi said, "I'll wake you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight," Yami told him.

About a half an hour later, Yami stirred in his bed. "I didn't get to go out, as much progress as I made my life can still suck."

Yami stood up and walked quietly to the door, he saw Yugi's door was open and the little guy was asleep. Yami smiled and kept walking, he walked down the stairs and outside. He opened the door and shut it.

Right when Yami stood under the moon, he changed.

Yugi woke up, he felt droll on his face. He got up to head to the bedroom, however, he saw Yami's door open and peered in. Yami wasn't there, he began to freak out. What if Yami had been kidnapped or even worse?

The young boy ran down the stairs and slipped on his shoes, he looked up at the sky as he saw the beautiful moon out tonight.

"Where did you go Yami?" Yugi asked himself, worried. Anxiety was starting to fill him slowly but he tried to calm down.

Yugi walked down Main Street, he looked into the forest. He walked in there and looked around, he was a little bit scared.

Why! Why did I come here in the middle of the freaking night? I am going to die! Yugi thought. He then sat on a stump and took a deep breath in and relaxed. He told himself that he was overreacting. He picked up a stick as a weapon as he heard something in the forest for a moment, he was scared it would come near him but after ten minutes it went away.

Yugi looked at the stick.

Yep Yugi, a stick would defend off a creature such as a wolf!

He sat on a stump, worried about Yami. Yugi sat there for a couple minutes and walked over to look at a stream for a couple of moments. It seemed clean and he splashed some water on his face.

Yugi stood up and decided to walk home, it took him about half an hour to get back. He opened the door, closing the door then noticed Yami's shoes. God! He was safe! He walked up the stairs and just to double check, peered into his room and saw a sleeping Yami.

"Thank god," Yugi said to himself as he walked back off to his own room. He fell onto his bed, feeling the comfort. He still could not shake it off though, where had Yami gone so late in the night? The question is WHY would anyone got out that late in the night?

"I guess I can ask him tomorrow morning," Yugi said as he set his alarm on his phone for 7:00 a.m.

Yami had heard his door open, he tried to look asleep and he then heard Yugi walk back.

I must have scared Yugi to death, thinking I was kidnapped or something Yami thought. He sat up, holding the blanket covers, he felt tears come down his face. Yami took a tissue from the tissue box near the bed and cleaned the tears away.

Yami looked at the clock, it said it was about 1:46 a.m.

Yami relaxed himself, it was no use crying over spilt milk. He looked out the window at the sky, he just flopped back on the bed and decided it was time to go to sleep. He had his time outside and it was time for his body to get back some energy.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uhg..." Yugi moaned into his pillow. He took his phone and turned off the annoying alarm. Sadly, it was only Wednesday.

Yugi went to the bathroom and rinsed his face, then shortly drying it into a blue towel. Yugi walked into Yami's room.

Yami's face was in the pillow and one of his arms hanging off the bed, Yugi tapped Yami on the shoulder to wake up.

"Five more minutes, please," Yami muttered, turning around clutching onto the pillow.

"Yami, I need to talk to you," Yugi said as Yami sat up then.

"Can I wake up a bit first?" Yami asked as Yugi then broke down.

"Yami, I was scared last night," Yugi told him. "How come you weren't here last night? I saw your room empty and I thought you had been kidnapped. I was worried, I walked around last night to find you," Yugi said as tears ran down his face like a fountain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yami said, as he hugged him. "Just go and eat breakfast, okay? I am going to take a quick shower."

Yugi nodded, taking a tissue and went down the stairs as Yami went to the bathroom and shut the door. Yugi entered the kitchen, opening the fridge for milk and getting some cereal and his spoon.

Still. Why wasn't he here last night THAT late? Yugi asked himself, but getting no answer to his own question.

Soon first steps came down the stairs, Yami was dressed in his clothes from yesterday.

"Are you okay Yami?" Yugi asked as his friend started making a tea.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I startled you," Yami said quietly. "I couldn't sleep and well, sometimes when I can't sleep properly I go for walks. They calm me down."

Yugi looked at Yami, now knowing this. "I almost had a heart attack, last night though," Yugi said suddenly hugging Yami. "I didn't know-"

"I'm sorry for not telling you Yugi," Yami said as he stroked Yugi's hair. "I was stupid. Now, let's get ready and we can head to school too."

Yugi nodded and the boys got ready, they packed up their school stuff. Yami walked out the door first and waited for Yugi to lock up the door.

"Got everything you need Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "And you?"

"Of course, now come on, let's go. You don't want to be late, right?" Yami asked as Yugi shook his head.

The two walked by each other.

Does he really have problems sleeping? Or is he lying? I might just be paranoid Yugi thought.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I hope you enjoy!

Yami and Yugi got to school, taking their seats and a nice big breath.

"You two were almost late," said a voice, catching their attention. It was Anzu, who looked confused since Yugi was hardly ever late.

"I'm fine, no worries," Yugi said looking at Yami, "Yami's okay too, right Yami?" Yami smiled and nodded.

"So, why were you two late?" Jounouchi asked with a smile. "Did something you don't want to tell us?" The blonde boy smirked as Anzu kicked him again. "Can you please stop?"

"No," the brown haired girl replied, crossing her arms as Yami and Yugi giggled.

"Okay class! Quiet down!" Mrs. Shizuka said, "we need to get started." Mrs. Shizuka started writing boring stuff on the board.

Within five minutes, Jounouchi fell asleep. Yugi sighed, pinching his nose, Yami wanted to laugh while Anzu just sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yami and Yugi got to Yami's apartment. The rest of the day had gone by pretty quick, Yami opened the door while he headed to his room. Yugi looked around the apartment.

It was small and could have two people, the floorboards were kind of squeaky and Yami had a bookcase and a small tv, in the kitchen was a good fridge along with a new kind of stove. It looks like it had one bathroom. The teen was curious to walk around to see if maybe there were any answers as of why Yami went out a lot.

"Okay Yugi, I'm ready to go," Yami said, holding a blue bag with all the essentials one needed.

"Let's head back to my place then," Yugi said with a smile as Yami let Yugi walk out of the room first and Yami closing the door.

The streets were busy even though it was already it was dinner time.

"So, enjoyed today too?" Yugi asked as he shifted his backpack.

"Yeah, of course," Yami said smiling at Yugi. "I love the school so far and I'm happy I decided to go, I've made friends with such a good person." Yami looked at Yugi and Yugi blushed.

"I-I," Yugi stuttered, "You mean me?" Yugi pointed to himself as Yami nodded.

"Anzu and Jounouchi are great but Yugi, something special is about you so far," Yami said to Yugi, an honest tone in his voice.

"I feel the same thing about you," Yugi said, he started to feel butterflies in his stomach.

What am I feeling? I've known Yami for only over a day... Yugi thought to himself.

The boys soon arrived to Yugi's, Yugi opened the door as Yami walked in and the young boy closed the door. They walked up the stairs and set their bags on the floor, Yami switched on the tv.

"What do you want for dinner Yami?" Yugi asked the other boy. "We have a lot of food here, we practically have a little store." Yugi laughed as Yami thought for a moment.

"Let's make something simple," Yami said with a smile. "How about frozen fries and some chicken strips?" (AN: I eat those).

"Sure," Yugi said as he opened the freezer and pulled the two bags out as Yami took the fries bag and opened them and took some eat. He sprayed a piece of tin foil and put the fries on it along with the chicken pieces. "Now we just need to wait, let's watch some tv."

"Fine by me," Yami said as he lead Yugi over to the couch. Yami flipped around the channels as he hummed a tune that sounded lovely to Yugi. "There's nothing on, tv can suck sometimes."

"Let me look around," Yugi said as Yami handed him the remote. Yugi flipped around and saw a show he liked. "How about we watch Forest Rangers. It's about guys who go around and see if they can find animals like werewolves and other things."

Yami laughed a little as he suddenly heard dinner shortly go off, he got up and put the food on their plates.

Over dinner the boys talked, had some laughs and anything they could think of. Bed soon arrived and both of the boys got ready.

"Night Yami, sleep tight," Yugi said as Yami nodded and Yugi shut his door and so did Yami. Yami walked over to the window and looked at it. The sky was beautiful tonight, all the stars shining the occasional car driving by Yugi's house.

Yami knew he had to go out, he opened the door quietly again and really hoped Yugi would not follow him again. His instincts telling him to be quieter as he tip toedded down the stairs and slipped his shoes on and slowly opened the door.

The young boy headed out into the woods as he felt the change again.

Yugi felt a drafted coming in through the bottom of his door, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and headed over and opened his door. Once again, Yami's door was open.

Okay! So what does Yami do so late when I'm sleeping?! Yugi thought as he ran down the stairs, he was going to get answers from his friend. He slipped on his white shoes and ran outside, the boy ran down into the forest. He had heard another howl from the forest, he ran there.

God damn, I why do I keep coming in these creepy woods? Yugi questioned himself as he then heard something behind him. He turned and saw the wolf from a couple days ago.

"Good little wolf," he saw as it got closer to him. Yugi felt his anxiety level get higher, his body couldn't move though because he had the feeling if he moved then he'd be wolf food. "Please...don't hurt me..."

Yugi felt the wolf rub again his leg, still Yugi moved away slowly and was nervous. This wasn't a little dog or something, so the young tri colored hair boy ran off to his house.

That was freaky, as for Yami I need to talk to him in the morning Yugi told himself. He opened the door to the game shop and removed his shoes. He headed back to his room and flopped back on his bed, the clock showed that it was 1:00 a.m.

Is Yami that wolf? It would make sense why he disappears at night. But it isn't for people to wolves, isn't it? All of that type of stuff is made up. But a lot of people said they have seen a wolf. Yami is too sweet..I don't know what to think anymore. Yugi thought then as he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and falling asleep where his problems could be sorted out the next day.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yugi felt his eyes open, the dark clouds, the raining pouring down.

"Just great," Yugi muttered.

Yugi got up and headed downstairs to see Yami, sitting and eating cereal.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said.

"Uhm..Yami, I have a question for you," Yugi said as he played with his fingers. "It may sound stupid, but are you a wolf?" Without an answer, Yami went upstairs with tears flowing down his cheeks and everything gone within a couple minutes.

The boy who was sitting there was now gone.

"Yami..." Yugi said as he clenched his pajamas. Yami was that wolf that nudged him last night, Yugi needed to talk to him at school. He got ready today and took his umbrella, walking out in the pouring rain.

He got at school and saw Yami's desk, it was empty. No sight of his look alike.

"Hey Yugi, seen Yami around?" Jounouchi asked curiously as Yugi shook his head. "Weird, he told me yesterday he was going to be here."

"I have no idea why," Yugi lied.

I do know, it's because the person who stayed with me is a werewolf who went outside a couple of times and has scared everyone. I need to talk to Yami sooner or later Yugi told himself as the bell then rang.

Yami hadn't come in the last couple days, well, not for the entire week; he couldn't go on like this. He was too nervous to head over to his house. After school one day, Mrs. Shizuka asked if he could stay behind.

"What do you need, Mrs. Shizuka?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yugi, I've seen your file and you live not too far from Yami, right?" Mrs. Shizuka asked as Yugi nodded. "Could you take his work to him? He hasn't called in sick or anything, I can't let him fall behind though."

Yugi didn't want to head over there but put on a fake smile, "Anything for Yami."

"That's good to hear Yami," Mrs. Shizuka said with a smile at the young boy, "see you tomorrow Yugi." Yugi nodded and put Yami's work in his backpack.

Yugi then began his walk over to Yami's house, scared to face the taller boy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yami hadn't left his apartment in a week, he was too scared into running into Yugi. He knew Yugi would think of him as a freak, this is why he thought dying was a good exit for everything. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the scene from last Thursday.

Soon the doorbell went off, Yami went wide eyed who was there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(A couple minutes earlier).

Yugi got in the elevator, humming a tune and waited for the doors to open, he headed down the hall and knocked on it. He then heard footsteps and saw Yami.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There was silence between the two.

Yugi looked at Yami who looked terrible, he truly looked like shit. He could tell Yami hadn't slept much, he had bags under his eyes. His cheeks were all red and puff...Yugi never thought that Yami would be a person to cry.

"M-may I come in?" Yugi asked, not making eye contact.

"S-sure," Yami said, his voice's tone held such sad emotion.

Yami walked and Yugi then grabbed his hand unconsciously.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi didn't understand why he had done it other but shook the feeling off easily, "We need to talk Yami."

Yami knew this would happen, well they both did. Yami nodded as Yugi took his backpack off and sat and the table.

Once again, silence took over the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked a little curious looking at the taller boy who was playing around with his hands.

"I didn't want to, that's usually my main reason for avoiding school," Yami admitted once again sounding a little sad, he finally looked at Yugi but still played at his hands. "People would think it's crazy to think you admit you're a wolf."

"You did it to protect yourself, didn't you? I mean..not going to school and all, did Kaiba find out?" Yugi asked Yami who nodded.

Yugi felt his heart beat, was he falling in love with Yami. The sad boy sitting in front of him, who usually smiled and made him laugh.

"Yeah, he left because of that," Yami said to Yugi. "I mean, who wouldn't want to leave."

"Yami..." Yugi whispered lowly, but even Yami didn't hear. "How did this end up happening?" Yugi then asked louder.

Yami then began to calm down, "It happened six months ago."

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

"Thanks!" Yami said to the clerk as he walked out of the store. He had got the daily groceries for the apartment and walked down the old forest as a shortcut back to the apartment.

Soon, there was a tiny sound as Yami then looked over the back of his shoulder. Soon, a wolf came out, a big one. Yami then began to ran for his life, sadly not making it out in time.

He woke up after that, but not in a human body.

~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~

Yugi sat shocked, "Ya-Yami. So, is that why you left?"

Yami cried a bit more, "I change every single night because of that stupid wolf! I've tried to stop the change every time. It'll happen tonight, tomorrow night, the night after! It'll never stop!" Yami shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yami, relax for a moment," Yugi told the other boy who stopped and took a couple breaths in and out.

"That's why I ran out Yugi, I knew you'd never accept me. You can run out now, I'll drop out of school and you can lie to Anzu and Jounouchi for me," Yami told him as he rubbed his eyes.

"STOP YAMI!" Yugi yelled as tears ran down his eyes. "Never say that again, listen! I accept you to my full hearts content! I'm not an ass who wouldn't do that!" Yami was about to say something when Yugi then got up and claimed Yami's lips in a kiss. Both of the boy's eyes closed, it was a short kiss.

"Never tell me that, you're going to keep going to school with me. You're going to be around me with Anzu and Jounouchi," Yugi said as he touched Yami's face. "I want you around me. When you're with me, I laugh more and I'm happy. The last week at school without you has been boring. Of course, Anzu and Jounouchi are there but it still feels empty without you. Please, I need you to come back; I'll never leave you, I promise! I accept you."

Yami felt more tears build up in his eyes, but ones of joy. "Oh Yugi," he said squeezing the younger boy as the two held hands. "You have no idea how happy it is for me to hear that."

"I'm happy, I want you to be happy," Yugi told him. "No more crying, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Come back to school," Yami said with a smile on his face. "With you and my other friends."

"Good, now let's get started on that homework of yours," Yugi said with a smile and a small giggle.

"As long as you're here to help me, I'm fine with that," Yami said, planting another kiss onto Yugi's lips.

AN: Tell me what you think :D


	5. Chapter 6

AN: Once again, enjoy.

"So, you truly will stay by me forever?" Yami asked as Yugi pulled out the work. "Despite being a freak?" Yugi giggled and looked at Yami.

"You aren't a freak, you're far from one," Yugi said as he walked up to the taller boy. "I...we..we kissed Yami, are we a couple?"

Yami looked at Yugi, "I guess we are, aren't we? You're okay with that, right?"

Yugi smiled, "Of course I am." Yugi hugged Yami as he kissed the taller boy. He was falling for Yami so hard despite they just met and he was sure Yami was feeling the same.

"Now, shall we get started on that homework?" Yami asked Yugi as the smaller boy nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"That's a little done, it's gunna take me forever to catch up," Yami said as he hit his head on the table as Yugi poured some water for both of them.

"It won't take long," Yugi said to Yami. "Yami...do you want to come back and stay at my house?" Yami looked up at Yugi.

"You really mean that?" Yami asked with a smile, something he hadn't done for a week. Yugi was happy to see that it was back.

"Of course, now, get your stuff packed and we can head back to my place," Yugi said as Yami went straight to his room and Yugi sat on the couch, it was quite comfortable. Soon after, Yami came out of his room with the same bag he had taken with him one week ago and the two boys left the apartment, Yami locking the door behind him.

The two arrived at Yugi's the young boy turning on the tv as Yami got settled in.

Another wolf sighting has been confirmed at 5:00 p.m. today, young Jikou Nukumi and Yukou Sumako notice it walking around. The town has decided to send out park rangers to hunt down the animals and clear the neighborhood.

Yugi knew that couldn't be Yami, he was with Yami at 5:00 p.m.

Yami came out of the room and saw the text at the bottom of the screen, "oh lord. There's another wolf besides me in this town?" Yugi looked at Yami who looked concerned.

"Yami, relax; it'll be okay," Yugi said as he walked over, hugging the taller boy. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said with a soft tone in his voice. "But now, I need to careful now. I really don't want to be caught and sent away because they may look at my DNA and I can't afford that to happen."

"Yami," Yugi said as Yami looked at the smiling boy, "I won't let that happen to you, I can protect you."

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said as there was a sudden knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be."

Yugi walked down to the stores' entrance seeing Jounouchi and Anzu who were smiling, Yami peeked around the corner.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as Yami then revealed himself.

"Yami, where have you been the last week? We've missed you buddy," Jounouchi said as he gave Yami a nuggie and Yami laughed a little. Yugi smiled, now this was the Yami he knew; the one who always made him smile and the one he always wanted to be around.

"Just had something going on, totally over it now," Yami partially lied to them.

"Good, so, you're returning to school tomorrow?" Anzu asked as Yami nodded, "good, it's been so lonely without you there."

"Hey! What about Yugi and me?" Jounouchi asked as Anzu kicked him again. "Will you stop kicking me for god sakes?"

"Nah, so, see you tomorrow Yami?" Anzu asked as Yami nodded the two left.

"We have good friends, don't we?" Yami asked Yugi as the other boy only smiled and nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two boys sat up in a tree nearby with smiles glued to their faces, one looked over to the other.

"So, that's where the little freak is?" The one with pointy bangs, the other one laughed.

"It seems so; he truly does move around just as an animal. First with Seto Kaiba, that was a big mistake; the other little one will probably be scared as he is with others around besides him," the one with black marks on his face.

"We need to kill the creature this time, he can't get away," the pointy bangs boy said with a smile that could haunt anyone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yami and Yugi arrived at school, sitting in their desks.

"Hello Yami," said Mrs. Shizuka, "welcome back, we've missed you." Yami smiled at the teacher.

"So I've been told," Yami said with a small laugh, making Yugi's heart beat a little faster than it should.

"But, you will need to catch up on that work of yours; we can not have you falling behind," Mrs. Shizuka said then with a strict voice.

"Yugi helped me with some last night at ready," Yami told their teacher, Mrs. Shizuka looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Thank you for helping him so much, Yugi," Mrs. Shizuka told him as Yugi only nodded.

The bell rang as Mrs. Shizuka then went to the front of the classroom and read off a sheet. "Now class, we have two new students who will be joining us."

All the students looked at each other confused, the door opened and two students walked in. They looked like two eighteen year old boys.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves," Mrs. Shizuka said to them.

One boy had blonde hair and dark tanned skin along with a purple shirt and black pants; he looked evil to Yugi. The other boy wore a white shirt along with jeans and had a creepy look on his face that burned through Yugi's body.

"I'm Marik Ishtar and this is my friend, Baruka Envil," Marik said as the other boy nodded.

"Alright boys, take your seats," Mrs. Shizuka said as she then turned to the borad.

Yugi then looked at Yami, his face was pale along with a horrified expression.

Does Yami know those two? Yugi thought as he looked at the two new students.

AN: Review


	6. Chapter 7

Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in months. I have been so busy and it's annoying! I start my second term of college in a week and I will update as soon as I can.

Yami's face was pale. Yugi was a bit scared as he saw his two new classmates, the two boys looked at Yami and he gulped.

Yugi couldn't concentrate during the lesson, his mind was focusing way too much on Yami. He waited until the bell rang for lunch, he got up and went over to Yami about to ask what was going on when Marik and Bakura walked by.

"Nice to see you again Yami," Marik said with a smile that sent chills down Yugi's spine, and Bakura ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Got a cute one here Yami, don't let him go. Well, we'll be seeing you around," Bakura said as they giggled and walked out for lunch.

"Yami, can you explain to me who they are?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded.

"Let's get lunch then head to the sakura tree on the hill," Yami said as Yugi nodded.

The two bought their lunch and got comfortable against the tree, their bodies touching each other. It was quiet for a second, Yugi waited for Yami to talk when he was ready.

"Those two have followed me in the past," Yami said as he looked at Yugi with sad eyes as Yugi was curious, Yami gave him a sad smile. "They both knew when I was at Kaiba's and attacked me there. As you know, once Kaiba he discovered my secret. So, I had to leave and stay low for awhile after they found me.I lived in a small apartment in Tokyo but didn't attend school, I worked at a small convenience store."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and held it and kissed Yami on the neck. "Keep going," Yugi told him as he hugged Yami. The other boy ran his hands through Yugi's hair as he sighed.

"They are basically people who go after werewolves," Yami said as Yugi's eyes went large. "Little one, calm down." Yugi frowned and Yami understood it was hard for him to calm down.

"I can't though, I don't want you to get hurt," Yugi whispered to Yami as Yami gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Silly, I promise I won't get hurt," Yami said as he gave a slight chuckle. "I am responsible and have someone amazing by my side who actually accepts me and that person is sweet." Yugi knew Yami meant him and Yami just continued to running his hand through Yugi's hair.

"I know but..." Yugi trailed off.

"As I mentioned," Yami whispered to the younger boy. "I have been running away from them for probably three months. I finally thought they had disappeared and didn't know where I was anymore."

"I will protect you Yami," Yugi whispered to Yami who smiled. "Nobody can hurt you."

"I will protect you too, especially if they go after you," Yami told him. "You are my world Yugi, nobody can lay a finger on you."

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami on the mouth as he closed his eyes, Yami did the same and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Later silly," Yami whispered to the younger boy, "plus we have that other wolf that is out there still. We need to get rid of it."

"What can I do though?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Be by my side, silly," Yami said with a small and reassuring chuckle, giving Yugi a kiss again.

The bell rang loudly and both boys stretched.

"We have class again," Yugi sighed, "I hope Marik and Bakura aren't in our class."

"Same," Yami said as the two headed towards class.

Luckily, Yami and Yugi didn't have any classes with Bakura and Marik besides the one in the morning. At the end of the day, both boys walked home together and luckily Bakura and Marik didn't follow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yami and Yugi walked through the door of Yugi's home.

"So what time tonight?" Yugi asked as he made some tea and Yami looked confused. "That you will change."

Yami, for some reason blushed, "Well, it could be maybe around 10:30 pm or 11:00 pm ish." Yugi knew when to leave the door open for him. "Thank you, Yugi. I can't thank you enough."

Yugi looked at Yami confused, "What do you mean?" Yugi asked as Yami smiled.

"For accepting me, somebody like me. Someone messed up," Yami said as Yugi smiled but snuggled into Yami's neck.

"You aren't messed up Yami, trust me," Yugi said as he kissed Yami on the mouth again and they two boys went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They kissed for a good bit but then stopped, they did need air of course.

"I love you Yugi," Yami said as smiled and Yugi nuzzled into to Yami's touch. "So, so, so much."

"Same," Yugi said with a smile. "I am falling for you so much that it is crazy."

Later that night, the two went to bed and Yugi heard the door open then close. He moved out of his room and looked out the window, he saw what Yami looked like. He had black fur and down his back, he had a golden strip. Yami didn't notice Yugi who only smiled.

Be careful Yami, I love you.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next morning...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I hate early mornings," Yugi mumbled as he got up though and saw Yami sleeping. He walked in and woke up the other boy who opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said, "sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," Yugi said as Yami got out of bed in crimson pajamas which made him look nice. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I'm guessing I closed the door too loudly," Yami guessed as Yugi nodded. "I'll be quieter next time, I promise." The two gave a morning kiss.

They both got ready for school, both of them couldn't wait for the weekend and finally spend sometime together without worrying about Bakura and Marik.

"Now, let's head to school," Yami said as he looked at Yugi.

"Of course," Yugi said with a smile.

The two held hands and walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Review: I am heading to bed since it is past 3 am. Tell me what you think! :P


	7. Chapter 8

AN: Enjoy! I know it has been a long time since I have wrote this but I have been so busy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jounouchi and Anzu stood, waiting for Yugi and Yami. They saw the two new kids approach them, Marik and Bakura who were in the typical blue school uniforms.

"Anzu and Jounouchi, right?" Marik guessed their names while both of them nodded. "Well, we noticed that you two have good relationships with Yugi and Yami."

Jounouchi looked confused. "Uhh..yeah, I've been friends with Yugi for a year while Anzu has known him since he was just little, why?"

"Just curious. Have you ever heard anything weird about Yami?" Marik asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yugi and Yami talked to each other as they neared the gate, Yami then stopped Yugi. "Yugi, stop," Yami whispered.

"Why?" Yugi whispered back, the two looked and saw Marik and Bakura talking to Anzu and Jounouchi. "Why do those two need to talk to Jounouchi and Anzu?" Yugi looked at Yami who looked nervous. "Come on, we can go on in and act normal."

"Okay," Yami said as Yugi held tightly, giving him reassurance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ha ha ha!" Anzu laughed with a small smile. "You are funny Bakura, Yami? A wolf? People can't be wolves." Marik and Bakura smirked as Anzu stopped laughing.

"You will see the truth one day, if you want to or not," Bakura told the two. "See you later I guess." Bakura and Marik walked into the school and disappeared, Yugi and Yami approached their friends.

"Morning guys," Yugi said as the two looked at Yami funny. "What?" Jounouchi walked around Yami and Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Uh, is it true?" Jounouchi asked as Yami didn't say anything. "Marik and Bakura claimed you to be a wolf?" Yami wanted to disappear and turn pale. Yugi could feel it, he was so tense; would his two friends find out Yami's secret?

"Wow, that's funny," Yami said laughing, it sounded so awkward to Yugi though. "You know that nobody can be wolfs, right Jounouchi? You agree, right Anzu?"

"Of course," Anzu said with a smile. "Jounouchi here has just always loved creepy stuff such as ghosts, wolves, vampires and so on. In other words, just ignore that question." Yugi felt relieved for Yami's sake, however, Jounouchi still didn't look 100% convinced.

"Now, let's head to homeroom," Anzu said as the four walked off. "The bell is going to ring in a couple minutes anyway." The three walked ahead while Jounouchi stood there, now really questioning Yami.

It was 9:00 a.m. now and Yami looked at Yugi; he had someone that he could trust and be with unlike Kaiba who kicked him out.

 _He freaked out at first and now he is with me, it feels ironic but he is so important to me_.

Suddenly, Yami felt something hit his head while the teacher hadn't been looking. It was a piece of paper and he opened it, and read the note. He recognized it to be Jounouchi's hand writing.

 _Is it true?_

Yami looked naïve and wrote back to him.

 _What do you mean?_

Yami saw that Jounouchi read the note, this time Jounouchi gave the note to Yugi and the other tri haired colored boy.

 _The fact that you're a wolf._

Yami wanted to go home with Yugi, he rather it be summer vacation where he wouldn't need to worry about this kinda stuff.

 _I am not a wolf, things like that don't exist._

Jounouchi read the note but before he could reply, the teacher turned around.

"Are you two boys exchanging notes?" Mrs. Okura asked in an angry tone. The rest of the class except for Yugi who felt so bad for Yami. "May I see the note?"

The two boys were silent while Mrs. Okura went over to Jounouchi and grabbed the note. She read it and cocked her head to the side, she put it in her pocket. "Yami and Jounouchi, I'd like to see you after class."

 _Oh god_

Yami was thinking about skipping the rest of classes but that would confirm Jounouchi's suspensions and discover the truth, he couldn't allow that to happen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You both know it is bad to disturb class," Mrs. Okura said to Jounouchi and Yami. "What's this about Jounouchi? Asking Yami if he's a wolf? Where did you get such a crazy idea from?"

"Marik and Bakura said so," Jounouchi admitted and now Yami listened closely. "They said they came to the school to get him and take him to some place called The Point." Yami didn't say anything as he looked at the teacher.

"Don't worry about it Yami," Mrs. Okura said, "But if this happens next time then you bother get dentition, got it?"

"Yes," Jounouchi and Yami said at the same time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The day ended, Yugi and Yami walked home. Marik and Bakura hadn't been at school EXCEPT for the morning, Yami admitted he was nervous.

"Now, the fact they weren't there all day scares me," Yami admitted, "I don't understand too. I heard that according to Jounouchi apparently they want to take me to a place called 'The Point' and trust me, it's bad."

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"For people who hunt werewolves, they take them there and uh…get rid of them," Yami said, Yugi knew what he meant about 'get rid of them.' Yugi cried and hug Yami tightly. "Shh..Yugi, it won't happen to me; I can promise you that."

Yami held Yugi's hand till they got inside Yugi's house and the two sat on the couch and Yami held Yugi tightly and kissed away his tears. "Calm down Yugi, you're putting stress onto yourself," Yami told Yugi who nodded but couldn't stop. Yugi stopped crying and looked up at Yami and he now knew that his little one was calm.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Yugi admitted as Yami held onto him tightly.

"I won't, now let's make dinner," Yami said as Yugi nodded. Yami let a smile cross his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The two boys hadn't notice that someone was standing in front of the locked door. A certain blonde boy.

"I wish I could get closer," Jounouchi muttered under his breathe. Jounouchi didn't notice, but a white haired boy and blonde haired boy were up in a tree.

"Hey Jounouchi," said the blonde, he landed down. It was Marik who stood by Bakura who had jumped down from the tree. "Waiting for the boy in there?"

"You mean Yami turning into a wolf?" Jounouchi asked as the other two nodded.

"You can stay with us at the moment to catch him later tonight if you want," Marik said with a smile.

"Woah dude, no," Jounouchi said to him. "I'm into the supernatural stuff only thing is though I wouldn't want to hunt him."

"Whatever," Bakura muttered, clearly not interested.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I feel something bad happening," Yami said as he stopped chopping the potatoes. "Yugi, tonight…when I go out will you come with me?" Yugi blushed looking at the other boy and only nodded.

Yugi had been standing over the sink on a little white stand as he felt two arms suddenly around him. Yugi nuzzled into the sides of Yami's neck.

"Hmm.." Yugi made the sound and snapped out of it but looking at Yami with a smile. "Now, shall we make dinner still?"

"Of course," Yami said as the two started getting their food ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _11:30 p.m._ Yugi stood with Yami outside, the area felt nice out at night and the streets were so quiet it felt uneasy but pleasant at the same time. Yugi suddenly notice Yami fall to the ground and within a minute, there was a wolf.

 _This is awkward_ Yugi thought. The wolf walked over and sniffed Yugi who started to like his hands.

"Yami, stop!" Yugi giggled as someone popped out from the corner. It was Jounouchi who was with Marik and Bakura. "Leave him alone!" Yugi said as he hugged Yami tightly. "You are not taking time away."

"It was true…" Jounouchi muttered and fainted, Yugi hoped there was a way to get rid of Jounouchi's memory.

"We will leave _once_ we have wolf boy," Marik said as he went to pet the wolf. "Right little doggy?" Yami bit his hand. "Ouch!" Yami and Yugi then ran deep into the forest, they went into a deeper part of the forest and Yugi had to be careful not to trip.

"I can't run anymore," Yugi said falling down, "and I'm tired, Yami. We need somewhere safe." Yami pulled on the black hood Yugi looked at him, there was a small cabin. "Yami, someone might own it."

 _But Marik and Bakura chasing us won't help._

Yugi and Yami then ran to the cabin. It was a small cabin, probably big enough for two people. Yugi went in and saw a bed, he relaxed on it. Yami jumped up onto the bed, Yugi hoped that they would be safe here for the mean time.

Yugi dozed off with Yami near him eventually at one time he woke up, it was 1:45 a.m. Yugi got off the bed slowly. There was a fire place and Yugi walked over and lit it, feeling nice and warm.

 _Thank god they didn't find us or else who knows where Yami would be. I'll need to ask Yami in the morning if there is a way._

Soon, Yugi noticed Yami was beside him. The younger boy got startled but smiled he rubbed his hand through Yami's soft fur.

"We'll be fine in the meantime Yami," Yugi assured as he watched the fire's flames. Yugi got tired again and feel asleep on the fur.

 _8 a.m._

Yugi woke up, stretching and noticed he was sleeping on Yami's back. Yami was human again, and looked peaceful sleeping. Yugi got up and shook the sleeping boy.

"Wake up Yami, it's morning," Yugi said while smiling. Yami shook his head and then something came over the younger boy- he tickled Yami who started laughing.

"Stop it!" Yami said and Yugi just giggled. "Okay, okay! I'm up." Yami stretched and hugged the younger boy close to him. The two relaxed there just for a little bit.

"Do you think we lost both of them?" Yugi whispered as he looked up at Yami.

"Maybe for a bit," Yami whispered back, "just relax for now." Both of the boys stayed quiet and looked out the window. "Today we should skip school."

"Is there a way to erase Jounouchi's memory by the way?" Yugi asked curiously as Yami thought for a moment.

"I don't know," Yami said with a sigh. "He will probably remember it from now on, so we're both on the same page for knowing. Let's head back to your place and relax there, just us."

Yugi smiled, "I like that idea."

Yami chuckled as he looked at his little one, "I was hoping you would."

AN: Was it good?


End file.
